


Snake Eggs

by Darkangel582



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Pranks, Silly Crowley, i know very little about snakes, prompt from pintrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel582/pseuds/Darkangel582
Summary: Crowley plays a prank on Aziraphale and things don't go as expected.Prompt from Pinterest https://www.pinterest.com/pin/498844096226703508/feedback/?invite_code=b1eb71ced6f14925a4b1ca3ae21c0243&sender_id=461689536708089917&nic=1





	Snake Eggs

Crowley snickered as he snapped open the door to the bookshop. His prank was brilliant, he would drop off this clutch of snake eggs with the angel, saying that he had important things to do and he has to have him watch them. A week later he’ll come back to a flustered and adorable Aziraphale. 

“ Hey angel,” the celestial being jumped at the sudden entrance of the demon, but before he could berate him, Crowley shoved a basket into his hands. “Gotta go, important Hell business to attend to.” and with a snap, he was gone. Aziraphale blinked and looked at the eggs that were left for him. Sighing he stood and went to search for that book on herpetology he knew was around somewhere. 

A week had passed by and Crowley found himself standing in the doorway of the back room of the bookshop where he saw Aziraphale knitting on his favorite armchair and a large plastic tub on a desk that wasn’t there before. In the tub, there was foliage and hides for snakes as well as a water dish and a humidity box. “Wh-what’s all this?” The angel looked up and developed a blush that was cascading down his neck. 

“Oh, my dear, you’re back. How was your assignment?” Aziraphale tried. The demon shook his head and aimlessly sauntered over to the tub. “Oh right, the eggs hatched you see and I found out from one of my books that these snakes can cohabitate. They also needed humidity and warmth. I also haven’t named them as of yet since I figure that both parents should do that, so I waited for you to come back. I-” the angel was interrupted by a sniffle. “My dear, are you crying?” the demon took off his glasses to furiously wipe his eyes. 

“No angel, I just have something in my eye that's all.”


End file.
